1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, a method of transmitting a power supply in the image forming apparatus, and a method of mounting a developing unit in the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus in which a developing unit is mounted in a main body by using a tray method, a method of transmitting a power supply in the image forming apparatus, and a method of mounting a developing unit in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses form an image on a recording medium. Examples thereof include printers, copy machines, fax machines, and all-in-one devices that may implemented by combining functions, for example, of a printer, a copy machine, and a fax machine. In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, light that is changed to correspond to image information may be irradiated to a photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor. Toner may be supplied to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image. The visible toner image is transferred and fixed onto a recording medium to thereby print an image on the recording medium. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing unit in which toner is accommodated.
Toner may be provided in a form of a cartridge including a photoconductor, an electrifying roller, and a developing roller. The cartridge may be referred to as a developing unit. A bias voltage may be applied to the photoconductor, the electrifying roller, and the developing roller, included in the developing unit. An electrical contact for electrically connecting the developing unit with a power supply unit that may be disposed in a main body may be disposed in the developing unit.
When toner accommodated in the developing unit is entirely consumed, the developing unit may be removed from the image forming apparatus and a new developing unit mounted in the image forming apparatus. A method of inserting or withdrawing a tray into, or from, a main body after mounting a developing unit in the tray may be used to facilitate the replacement of the developing unit.
When a tray is not used, difficulties usually do not occur in applying a bias voltage to an electrical contact of a developing unit since the developing unit is directly mounted in a main body. However, when a tray is used, a component for connecting the electrical contact of the developing unit to a power supply unit disposed in the main body may be needed.
In addition, the developing unit may contact a transfer unit to print a visible toner image on a recording medium. When removing the developing unit when the developing unit contacts the transfer unit, care is necessary so as to not damage the transfer unit.